


Transpose

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Two of WFFC//Peter accidentally sends an inappropriate picture to Bucky, a complete stranger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Transpose

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be steamy, but I have a really hard time writing sex without feelings. I hope it's still enjoyable and cute. WinterSpider is just so Soft, and I love them so much ugh.

Peter was nervous to send his first nude—wondering if the angle was right, or if it was too vulgar, or if he looked sexy or just awkward—but he held his breath and hit send.

He waited ten minutes for a response, and then he started to worry. Was he that grotesque that he was already ghosted? He checked Tinder again to make sure the guy who’d asked for his nude, Quentin, was still matched to him. He would’ve just sent the photo via the app, but it didn’t allow that.

He froze when he saw Quentin’s most recent message.

_Oops it’s 7542 not 7543**_

Peter raced to open his texts and type an apology to the poor stranger.

_I’m so sorry! Wrong number._

_I hope your eyes are ok!!!!!_

_Don’t be sorry. My eyes are more  
than fine._

_Oh. Haha. I’m still sorry tho. I’d never  
send a pic like that w/o asking first_

_You can send pictures like that to me  
anytime you want._

Peter wasn’t going to answer, but then he figured what the hell. Flirting with strangers was the whole point of this, and Quentin’s mix-up had annoyed him.

_Maybe I’ll send another if you  
show me what you look like._

_You could be a kid or idk an old lady_

_lol_

_[ 2 Attachments]_

_My name’s Bucky by the way._

_HOLY SHIT_

_?????!!!!!!!_

_That’s what I thought about you._

_What’s your name?_

_I’m Peter, but you can call me  
whatever you want man._

_Are you a model or something?_

_No, but I appreciate the compliment._

_What about you?_

_I’m in college._

_Also I intern at Stark Industries._

_So you’re smart and sexy?_

_Lucky me._

_:)_

_What are you into?_

_Like sex stuff?_

_Sex or in general. Either._

_Tbh idk what I like_

_I’ve never done anything_

_What were the nudes about then?_

_Right, well I’m on tinder trying to  
find someone and he wanted one  
so I was trying something new_

_You’re seriously a virgin?_

_Yes :$_

_I can help you with that._

_If you’re interested._

_Perhaps. >:)_

_Obvi you’re hot, but I still want  
to get to know you more first._

_I wouldn’t want it any other way._

_\---_

Peter talked to Bucky for another couple weeks and made sure to do his obligatory google search and social media sweep. Bucky seemed like an all-around good guy, and everything he texted checked out.

Peter decided it was time to meet in person.

He was nervous, but the happenstance of meeting someone because of an accidental text seemed too lucky to ignore.

Peter had no trouble finding Bucky when he walked into the restaurant for their first date. The man's face lit up as soon as Peter came into view.

“Wow,” Peter commented. “You’re uhm—wow.”

“Yeah.” Bucky blushed. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also adding emojis to ao3 is a lot of work imo, so just in case you're not sure :$ is embarrassed and >:) is the purple devil haha.


End file.
